


I can see clearly now (my brain has gone)

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: Newsflesh Trilogy - Mira Grant
Genre: Filk, Other, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: This filk is (obviously!) to the tune of "I can see clearly now the rain has gone", and came into my head as I sat reading Feed.





	I can see clearly now (my brain has gone)

**Author's Note:**

> This filk is (obviously!) to the tune of "I can see clearly now the rain has gone", and came into my head as I sat reading Feed.

I can see clearly now my brain is gone  
Now that excess cognition's not in my way  
Gone are the principles that stayed my hand  
There's gonna be sweet (sweet) sweet (sweet) sweet tasty brains

Oh, yes I can taste them now the pain is gone  
All of the guilty feelings have disappeared  
Here is the freedom I've been longing for  
There's gonna be sweet (sweet) sweet (sweet) sweet tasty brains

Look all around, there's nothing but zombies  
Look straight ahead, there's nothing but zombies

I can see clearly now my brain is gone  
I can see tasty morsels in every face  
Here's the epiphany I waited for  
There's gonna be sweet (sweet) sweet (sweet) sweet tasty brains  
There's gonna be sweet (sweet) sweet (sweet) sweet tasty brains  
Sweet (sweet) sweet (sweet) sweet tasty brains  
There's gonna be sweet (sweet) sweet (sweet) sweet tasty brains  
There's gonna be sweet (sweet) sweet (sweet) sweet tasty brains  
There's gonna be sweet (sweet) sweet (sweet) sweet tasty brains


End file.
